LA FAMILIA DEL OESTE
by Nabiki-san
Summary: Puede que los hijos del Gran Lord Sesshoumaru fuesen hanyous, pero ellos, serían mucho más poderosos que cualquiera.
1. Capítulo 1 Los príncipes del Oeste

**EL ANIME "INUYASHA" PERTENECE EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

"**La Familia del Oeste"**

CAPITULO I "LOS PRÍNCIPES DEL OESTE"

Rin abrió sus ojos poco a poco, percibía a través de sus párpados los sutiles y delicados rayos de sol de la mañana que comenzaban a filtrase por la ventana de la enorme habitación. Estiró ligeramente su cuerpo entre las sábanas y se sentó en el amplio futón. Repasó fugazmente el cuarto con la mirada y suspiró, como siempre su señor no estaba. No era extraño, después de todo, Sesshoumaru solía madrugar a diario, pocas eran las veces en que lo había visto sumido en los brazos de Morfeo; ella siempre se dormía antes y se despertaba después que él.

Así que, emitiendo un último bostezo, colocó sus pies en el suave tatami del piso y se puso de pie, aunque sin poder evitarlo, sintió un ligero mareo al comenzar a dar los primeros pasos del día. Sin alarmarse, respiró hondo y se acercó a su elegante tocador, sumergió un pañuelo de tela en el recipiente con agua que siempre ahí se encontraba y comenzó a lavarse el rostro. Eso, hasta que escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta.

-Adelante

-Buenos días, mi Señora –una mujer youkai de edad avanzada y de apariencia relativamente madura, con cabello castaño y ojos grises, entró a las habitaciones haciendo una reverencia -¿Cómo amaneció el día de hoy?

-Buen día, Sora –contestó Rin amablemente para después sentarse en un pequeño taburete de madera –La verdad, aún me siento algo aturdida

-¿Desea que le traiga algo? ¿Algún té, o quizá…?

-No hace falta, gracias –sonrió –ya sabes que esto siempre me sucede cuando mi señor realiza la "transfusión", es normal que me sienta débil por un par de días

-¿Está usted segura? Porque en caso de que…

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada

Rin se enterneció al ver los ojos preocupados de Sora, y no era para menos, esa amable inu youkai había sido su dama de compañía desde su primer día en aquel enorme palacio hacía ya algunos años, además, sabía que tener el rostro pálido no era una señal muy alentadora. Aunque era verdad, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a aquello. No era nada alarmante sentir ligeros vértigos al tener el veneno de Sesshoumaru corriendo por sus venas una vez cada seis meses. Era necesario y Rin lo sabía, él le había prometido, desde el momento en el que se había convertido en la Señora del Oeste, que encontraría la manera de alargar su vida mortal lo más posible, y lo estaba cumpliendo.

Según le había explicado su ahora marido, los demonios y hanyous, en su muy conocido ritual de apareamiento, solían marcar a su pareja en alguna parte de su cuerpo dejando una cicatriz como muestra de su respectivo enlace. Y en cuestión de la unión con un ser humano, la situación se tornaba un tanto peculiar, ya que al ser marcados, la sangre humana lograba adquirir ciertos distintivos al mezclarse con el veneno de la mordida de un demonio, a esto se le conocía entre los youkais como el proceso de "transfusión", brindándole así al humano cierta de la longevidad y resistencia de su pareja.

Aún así, Sesshoumaru sabía que eso no sería suficiente, él quería a Rin a su lado durante todos los siglos que durase su existencia y no sólo por unas simples décadas, lo supo desde el momento en que la sacó de la aldea de la anciana Kaede para llevarla a vivir con él de manera permanente y definitiva. No estaba dispuesto a verla morir una tercera vez; entonces fue cuando decidió, pese a sus prejuicios, que no sólo la convertiría en su esposa, sino que además se encargaría de renovar y fortalecer su ordinaria sangre humana.

Rin estaba consciente de que nunca podría cambiar su naturaleza, ella era un ser humano y eso siempre sería así, pero si existía una pequeña posibilidad de alargar sus años para estar al lado de Sesshoumaru, haría lo que fuese necesario, sin importarle el dolor y el desgaste físico que eso le causara, al final todo valdría la pena. Además los resultados de las múltiples transfusiones que había soportado a lo largo de varios años, eran muy notables. La Dama del Oeste conservaba la hermosa apariencia de una joven de a lo mucho 22 años, cuando la verdadera edad que tenía era de casi una década de más; era cierto, aún envejecía, pero lo hacía de una manera lenta y pausada, estaba segura y confiaba en su señor, todavía le restaban muchos años por vivir, muchos más que cualquier otro humano común e incluso más que cualquier hanyou.

-Está bien Rin-sama, si usted insiste –Sora sonrió de vuelta, se acercó al tocador y comenzó a cepillar el largo cabello negro de su Señora.

-Y dime Sora, ¿has visto a mi señor esta mañana? –preguntó con voz inocente mirando a la mujer a través del reflejo del espejo.

-Me parece que el amo se encuentra en su despacho, desde muy temprano ha estado ahí junto con Kenshi –respondió con seriedad haciendo el cepillo a un lado, para enseguida abrir la puerta del cuarto dejando entrar a dos sirvientas más –El día de ayer nuevamente llegó correspondencia desde el Sur, seguro están tratando ese asunto

-Si –suspiró y frunció el ceño preocupada, no era la primera vez en esos meses que llegaban ese tipo de pergaminos al palacio –Espero que no sea algo grave

-Ya verá que no es nada de importancia –Rin asintió –Ahora, ordenaré que le preparen el baño

La joven volvió a exhalar, no tenía caso angustiarse a tan temprana hora del día, ya se enteraría después de lo que estaba ocurriendo; así que sin decir más, se levantó de su asiento y vio a Sora darle órdenes a las dos chicas kitsune, que enseguida entraron al elegante cuarto de baño de la habitación para comenzar a alistarlo todo.

-¿Mis pequeños ya están despiertos? –cuestionó mientras Sora le ayudaba a desprenderse de sus suaves ropas de dormir.

-Aún no, mi Señora…los príncipes siguen dormidos, iré a despertarlos enseguida, con su permiso –Rin sonrió, movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y entró al baño.

Sora dio un par de indicaciones más a sus subordinadas y salió de los aposentos en un dos por tres. Y tal como lo hacía todas las mañanas, comenzó con su labor relativamente más "difícil" del día.

Caminó unos cuantos metros por el largo pasillo dándoles los buenos días a algunos de los sirvientes y guardias que ahí se encontraban, hasta que finalmente llegó a su primera parada. Abrió la puerta lentamente, entró de lleno a las grandes habitaciones y pasó junto a varios estantes repletos de finas muñecas de porcelana y algunos libros, acercándose finalmente a un pequeño futón.

-Buenos días –susurró en un tono maternal. El cuarto estaba apenas iluminado por unos pocos rayitos de luz, pero eran suficientes para poder visualizar unos cuantos cabellos blanquecinos sobresaliendo de las mantas.

-Mmm –fue la única respuesta además de algunos perezosos movimientos de piernas.

-Es hora de levantarse, mi niña –Sora inclinó su rostro y habló un poco más alto.

Un gran bostezo fue lo único que se escuchó, para que enseguida, una pequeña luna creciente apareciera desde la frente de una tierna carita infantil.

-Hola, nana –dijo la vocecita mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus manos para tratar de despertar completamente.

-Hoy es un hermoso día ¿no crees, princesa? –Sora se acercó a la ventana y corrió lentamente la cortina de seda.

-¡Si! –la pequeña emitió un gritito de emoción al puro estilo de la misma Rin, mientras observaba el cielo mañanero a través del cristal.

-Bueno, entonces debemos apresurarnos para no perdernos ni un instante –la youkai se aproximó al enorme ropero de caoba y sacó uno de los muchos y coloridos kimonos que ahí se guardaban –Pero primero deberás tomar un baño ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo –dijo la niña extendiendo su futón -¿Ya se han levantado los demás?

-Sólo tu padre y tu madre, así que aún tienes tiempo antes de bajar a desayunar

La jovencita asintió su cabeza y sonrió con alegría antes de entrar en la tina de agua tibia que Sora rápidamente le había preparado detrás de un ancho biombo.

-Vendré en unos minutos para ayudarte a vestir –le devolvió la sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto –No te demores mucho

Y después de escuchar su respuesta, Sora salió de la habitación de regreso al corredor. Suspiró con ternura, no había duda alguna de que la Princesa Mayumi era la viva imagen de su Señora Rin en casi todos los aspectos, aunque tampoco podía negar que en algunas ocasiones, aquella pequeña _hanyou, _a pesar de su corta edad, presentaba ciertas expresiones faciales que le recordaban bastante al perfil de Lady Irasue, pero en fin, eran familia después de todo.

La mujer volvió a tomar otra bocanada de aire y continuó caminando, aún no terminaba su trabajo y tal como lo hacía a diario, se preparó mentalmente para enfrentarse al causante de sus canas verdes.

-Buen día –musitó entrando a una nueva habitación, un tanto más pequeña que la anterior pero de igual nivel de exuberancia; con elegantes roperos, libreros, un escritorio de madrera tallada y por supuesto, varios finos juguetes regados por el piso. Enseguida, tal como lo había hecho anteriormente, se inclinó hacia el futón y comenzó a hacer a un lado la montaña de sábanas que cubrían a otra cabellera plateada –Príncipe Teishi…

Un par de orejitas caninas se movió ligeramente ante el sonido de la voz femenina, pero aún así, el pequeño cuerpo permaneció inmóvil y con los párpados cerrados.

-Ya ha amanecido, mi niño, es tiempo de despertar –pronunció Sora con paciencia. Claramente, hacer levantar a aquel chiquillo siempre era su mayor reto.

-Aún es muy temprano, nana –dijo él en medio de un bostezo.

-El sol ya está en lo alto y las aves ya han comenzado a cantar, la hora es exacta –sonrió y abrió el dosel del ventanal.

-Pero… -paró de hablar al sentir los rayos de luz sobre su rostro.

-Vamos príncipe, date prisa

-¿Ahora? –gruñó colocándose las cobijas encima nuevamente

-No querrás que tu padre te reprenda por llegar tarde al desayuno ¿o si? –al escucharla, Teishi abrió los ojos de golpe y de un salto estuvo fuera del futón. Definitivamente un castigo de su querido progenitor no era algo que le ocasionara emoción, lo mejor era acatar las reglas…ya había comprobado antes que tratar de pasar por alto a alguien como su padre, no era la mejor de las ideas.

Sora rió internamente al ver al más inquieto de los descendientes de su amo cambiar de actitud de manera instantánea, tal vez era algo rudo amenazarlo con Sesshoumaru, considerando la influencia que el daiyoukai ejercía en todo el que lo conocía, pero ésa era la única forma de hacer que ese cachorro travieso obedeciera. Así que, con velocidad, Teishi entró al baño y Sora salió satisfecha del cuarto.

La afable inu youkai cerró la puerta y con un peso de encima menos, empezó a dirigirse hasta el fondo del pasillo. Una parada más le restaba todavía.

Continuó avanzando, aquella habitación se encontraba más alejada que el resto, justo en la esquina del ala este del palacio, casi escondida, pero aún así, fácil de encontrar para los que conocían el recinto a la perfección. Divisó la puerta en medio de dos altas columnas de mármol, por la cual salía Jaken con una expresión campante en su verde rostro.

-¿Qué tal, Jaken? –saludó Sora al pequeño youkai –Supongo que el príncipe ya se encuentra despierto.

-Como si no lo conocieras –Jaken se cruzó de brazos y habló con su típico tono de sabelotodo –el Príncipe Yorumaru se ha levantado y aseado desde antes del amanecer

-Bien, entonces iré a ver si algo se le ofrece –le respondió de la misma manera altiva y caminó con parsimonia ignorando al renacuajo que al parecer seguía hablando solo.

Llegó hasta la entrada, llamó a la puerta dos veces y espero contestación. Con claridad pudo escuchar un firme "Puedes pasar" para enseguida proceder a ingresar en la instancia. Como siempre, pudo notar que aquella habitación estaba poco iluminada, era espaciosa pero muy sobria y sencilla, la única decoración eran los finos muebles, un par de biombos y varios montones de libros acomodados en una estantería blanca. Observó el futón, efectivamente éste estaba vacío e incluso tendido como si nadie hubiese dormido en él; y a su izquierda, a unos pasos junto al ventanal…se encontraba la alta silueta del mayor de los hijos del Lord del Oeste.

-Buenos días, príncipe –saludó Sora por cuarta vez en el día, pero aquel joven permaneció sin moverse, dándole la espalda y con su mirada clavada en algún punto del enorme jardín a través del cristal.

-Sora –pronunció él a modo de saludo, su voz era grave pero juvenil, con el mismo matiz de dureza que ya conocía y que le resultaba tan familiar, por supuesto, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de personalidad seria.

-Me alegra ver que ya estés despierto, sólo venía a avisarte que el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos –habló con la familiaridad con la que se refiere a alguien a quien se ha conocido y cuidado desde su nacimiento –Tus hermanos igualmente ya se han levantado

-Y mi padre… ¿Sigue en su despacho? –dijo girando su cuerpo con lentitud. Sora sonrió instintivamente; a pesar de los años y de ver a Yorumaru a diario, no se acababa de sorprender del parecido que tenía con su ascendiente.

-Así es, él y Kenshi han estado ahí desde el alba revisando la correspondencia

-Jaken me ha dicho que las cartas desde el Sur siguen llegando –su dorada mirada se enfocó hacia ella –Algo está ocurriendo…mi padre ha estado más pensativo de lo usual últimamente

-Príncipe Yorumaru, seguramente son asuntos meramente políticos y de poca importancia

-No me trates de engañar Sora, ya no soy un niño… –frunció el ceño con frustración –sé que es muy probable que se desate una guerra entre los cuatro reinos

-Es cierto, pero no debes preocuparte aún por eso–ella se acercó y tomó una de las manos del chico –el amo Sesshoumaru…tu padre, sabe qué es lo más conveniente en éste tipo de situaciones

-Sí, él siempre puede resolverlo todo –un deje de tristeza pudo vislumbrarse en sus ojos, justo tras su blanco flequillo –Me gustaría ayudarlo ésta ocasión

-Mi niño –acarició su rostro, tatuado con las marcas de linaje –sé que te sientes presionado, algún día serás el siguiente Lord del Oeste, pero no debes apresurar las cosas, aún eres muy joven

Yorumaru sonrió ligeramente, la misma sonrisa sincera que su madre poseía, y observó a Sora con profundidad. Realmente la responsabilidad que comenzaba a sentir en sus hombros era grande, sabía que ya se encontraba en la edad de empezar a involucrarse en los asuntos del reino; quería aprender y prepararse, pero no podía ignorar todo ese compromiso que en algunos años asumiría, no quería defraudar a nadie y menos a su familia.

-Confía en tu padre, él sabe lo que hace –el joven _hanyou _asintió y trató de dejar sus pensamientos a un lado por unos momentos, todo era demasiado estresante. Así que emitiendo un lastimero resoplido y con paso constante, siguió a su nana hasta el comedor. Tal vez podría hablar con su padre después del desayuno.

**OOOOOOOOO**

-¿Está seguro de esto, Lord Sesshoumaru? –Kenshi, el primer comandante en jefe del Oeste, agitó ligeramente su azulada cabellera y enfocó sus ojos verdes directamente hacia el daiyoukai. Jaken también ya se encontraba ahí, de pie junto a su amo, mirando alternadamente a los dos demonios que llevaban hablando desde muy temprano. Ese asunto no era cualquier pequeñez que pudiera resolverse de forma espontánea.

-¿Acaso no he hablado con claridad? –respondió y permaneció inmutable, sentado frente a su amplio y fino escritorio, sosteniendo con una de sus manos un pergamino.

-Sí señor, sin embargo…la proposición de Lord Kentaro podría favorecernos bastante

-No me interesa –habló con severidad poniéndose de pie con su habitual elegancia. Llevaban discutiendo tal cuestión desde que la primera carta llegó al palacio, todas y cada una con el mismo mensaje.

-¡Ya escuchaste al amo Sesshoumaru, no seas necio! –dijo Jaken dirigiéndose a Kenshi quien al escucharlo, rodó sus rasgados ojos con impaciencia, ese renacuajo como siempre interrumpiendo sin que nadie hubiese pedido su opinión.

-Todos sabemos que la guerra es inminente y el Sur tiene un ejército poderoso –mencionó el comandante taladrando al pequeño ser verde de un vistazo –seguro que si unimos fuerzas, podríamos ganar fácilmente el combate

-No necesito de ningún tipo de alianza –Sesshoumaru endureció su expresión y miró con superioridad al youkai que desde los tiempos de su padre, Inu No Taisho, había estado al mando de sus tropas. Kenshi era un demonio astuto, leal y valiente, que a pesar de sus bastantes años y su apariencia madura, aún conservaba la fortaleza y el carácter que se necesitaban en el campo de batalla, y precisamente por eso, contaba con la experiencia suficiente para saber que a pesar de la enorme fuerza del ejercito occidental, la ayuda que el monarca del Sur les ofrecía podría resultar realmente útil, sobre todo si los enfrentamientos entre los cuatro poderosos dominios estaban por suceder en cualquier momento, pero por supuesto, el convencer de ésto a su orgulloso Lord, no era una tarea sencilla.

-Insisto en que debería de considerarlo –habló Kenshi con decisión, sin dejarse intimidar por el rostro frío de Sesshoumaru… era obvio que no cedería.

-¡Deberías guardar silencio ya, el amo Sesshoumaru es un excelente estratega y no dejará que ningún inmundo invasor ataque sus tier…!

-Jaken, cállate –y una simple mirada congelante fue suficiente advertencia para que Jaken decidiera que lo más inteligente en ese instante era mantener su boca cerrada.

-Ésta puede ser una buena oportunidad para ampliar nuestro territorio –Kenshi volvió a tomar la palabra y observó a su señor con precaución –además, estoy seguro que el Príncipe Yorumaru estaría dispuesto a…

-Yorumaru no estará involucrado en esto

-Aún así... tenga en cuenta que Lord Kentaro no se dará por vencido, ha querido formar una alianza con el Oeste desde que su padre vivía

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño discretamente, plenamente detestaba la mención de su progenitor en ese tipo de argumentos, que para su disgusto, Kenshi solía usar a menudo.

-Mi decisión está tomada, no la pienso cambiar – dijo después de una pausa, antes de acercarse a la salida de la habitación.

-¿Qué hará entonces, señor?

-Iré al Sur –giró el pomo dorado de la puerta y miró a su general con cierto fastidio –Pondré fin a éste asunto de una vez por todas

Kenshi ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y resopló sutilmente, como esperaba, no lo había convencido. Así que sin decir más, siguió a Sesshoumaru y a Jaken a través del pasillo, intercambió un vistazo con el pequeño renacuajo y luego dirigió su mirada al Lord, su rostro era estoico y su caminar firme, definitivamente nunca entendería qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento ni en ningún otro, y menos sabía qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer, sólo esperaba que entre ambos pudieran llevar a cabo una buena estrategia.

-Buen día mi señor Sesshoumaru –una armoniosa voz acompañada de una esencia floral, hizo que los tres pares de ojos se enfocaran hacia enfrente. Efectivamente la Señora del palacio se acercaba acompañada por Sora –Buen día Kenshi, señor Jaken

Sesshoumaru suavizó su mirar al escuchar el saludo alegre de su mujer y observó a Sora inclinarse ligeramente ante su presencia.

-Mi Lady –Kenshi sonrió y reverenció a Rin. Realmente aquella hermosa humana había sabido ganarse pacientemente el cariño y el respeto de todos en el castillo.

Jaken esbozó una media sonrisa e igualmente saludó a Rin, quizá no con tanta ceremonia, pero sí con propiedad, y más si estaba el amo bonito presente; el pobre demonio no podía contar todos los golpes y miradas letales que el daiyoukai le había dirigido cuando sin querer, e incluso por costumbre, había llamado "mocosa" a la Dama del Oeste. Había que tener cuidado con eso, aunque estaba claro que a Rin no le molestaba, para ella era algo así como un recordatorio de los viejos tiempos cuando era una chiquilla y el viejo sapo su niñero.

-Amo, el desayuno está listo, puede pasar al comedor cuando disponga –dijo Sora con cordialidad. Sesshoumaru asintió y comenzó a caminar con parsimonia en dicha dirección, siendo seguido por los demás.

Cuando llegaron al enorme salón, vieron que los tres príncipes ya se encontraban listos y sentados al borde de la amplia mesa. Yorumaru aguardaba paciente, observando a sus dos hermanos menores conversando con tono alto desde el extremo opuesto del comedor. Pero en cuanto sintieron el aroma de sus padres, se pusieron de pie y les hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días –dijeron al unísono para después volver a tomar sus asientos.

-Mis pequeños –Rin sonrió amorosamente y caminó hacia su lugar. Sesshoumaru les dedicó una mirada apacible a cada uno de sus hijos mientras se acercaba a la cabecera de la mesa, donde era su sitio como jefe de familia; para él, el protocolo era importante y consideraba correcto que sus cachorros lo aprendieran y siguieran.

Una vez dada la orden, los alimentos comenzaron a servirse a manos de Sora y un par de sirvientas más; Kenshi y Jaken también solían comer ahí, a unos cuantos asientos de su Lord.

Sesshoumaru desayunaba en silencio, sólo un poco de té verde y arroz, nunca comía demasiado; además, siempre le gustaba observar con discreción a su familia en ese momento del día. _Su familia_. Muy pocas veces, en todos los siglos que llevaba de su existencia, consideró realmente la posibilidad de tener una familia propia, con compañera y descendientes que estuvieran ahí, junto a él en la mesa y en su vida. Y menos imaginó que tendría _esa_ clase de estirpe. Él, el gran Sesshoumaru del Oeste, el cruel y poderoso demonio conocido por aborrecer a los que consideraba inferiores, por despreciar a su padre y a su hermano híbrido por ambos caer ante la debilidad de los sentimientos, tenía ahora a una mujer _humana _como esposa y a tres cachorros _hanyou _como hijos. Irónico, sí, pero no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada. Simplemente estaba siguiendo el camino que él mismo había construido. Y estaba satisfecho.

Así que después de beber un sorbo de té y de limpiar sus labios con una servilleta de tela, comenzó a analizar a todos los que estaban en la mesa, tal y como lo hacía diariamente.

La primera a sus ojos fue por supuesto Rin, su eterna protegida. Para Sesshoumaru, ella era la humana más hermosa que había visto, la _única _digna de él, con sus ojos marrones pulcros, su largo cabello negro, su piel blanca y su delgada figura siempre vestida con algún fino kimono. Nada quedaba de aquella niña sucia y desaliñada que había conocido años atrás. Su preciada y "eternamente" joven mujer, no había cambiado casi en nada desde que a los 15 años dejara la aldea de humanos y comenzara su vida en el palacio, para que a los 18, después de recibir una educación y entrenamientos apropiados, se convirtiera oficialmente en la Señora del Oeste. Su gentil personalidad era la misma; su dulce y tranquilizadora sonrisa, su mirada traviesa y su actitud alegre, extrovertida y obstinada, estaban intactas, quizá ahora todo eso mezclado con el exacto toque de elegancia y distinción que toda Lady debía inspirar.

En seguida, Sesshoumaru dirigió sus ojos hacia su derecha. Ahí estaba, sentado junto a él, con sus 14 años de edad, su primogénito, el Príncipe Yorumaru. Sin duda, el más perecido a él de sus tres hijos, factor que increíblemente logró impresionarlo al verlo por vez primera, ya que además, algo que complació mucho al daiyoukai, fue el hecho de que su primer heredero naciera con orejas alargadas y puntiagudas como las de él, ocultando de éste modo a simple vista su naturaleza de medio demonio. Yorumaru era prácticamente una joven copia al carbón de su padre; misma complexión esbelta y fuerte, mismo cabello largo y blanco, mismos ojos dorados, misma piel nívea únicamente resaltable por el mismo par de marcas violetas en ambas mejillas, brazos y párpados, e incluso, el mismo carácter serio y cortante. Quizá los únicos detalles que los diferenciaban, eran la falta de la media luna en la frente del jovencito y esa sonrisa gentil y sincera que solía presentar con cierta frecuencia, rasgo obviamente heredado de Rin.

Sesshoumaru colocó en su boca un poco de arroz y cambió la dirección de su vista. Ahora observaba detenidamente a su única y preciosa niña. La Princesa Mayumi de sólo 12 años, comía tranquilamente colocada al lado de su madre. Definitivamente, aquellas dos tenían el idéntico rostro angelical, dulce y alegre, con la mirada risueña y un carácter compasivo y sereno, sin dejar de lado claro está, el porte delicado y refinado que le hacía honor a su título de ser la única y verdadera Princesa del Oeste. Aquella pequeña, igual que su hermano mayor y su padre, tenía cabello largo y de color blanco brillante, siempre sujeto en una gruesa trenza que caía por uno de sus delgados hombros, sus ojos eran grandes y marrones como los de Rin y su piel era clara, pálida y con facciones muy finas. Ella, como Yorumaru, no había nacido con algún rasgo visible que la identificara como una hanyou, teniendo orejas de demonio igualmente puntiagudas. Además, Mayumi era la única de sus hermanos que poseía la preciosa luna creciente sobre la frente, siendo éste el exclusivo símbolo youkai en su rostro, ya que no poseía ninguna marca más.

El daiyoukai pretendía continuar con su observación, eso hasta que fue interrumpido precipitadamente por una vocecita aniñada y escandalosa que al parecer no pretendía guardar silencio en ningún momento.

-Teishi, compórtate –le llamó la atención con voz firme, utilizando la misma frase que diariamente le decía al menos una vez. El pequeño se sorprendió, bajó la cabeza, asintió dos veces y paró de molestar al pobre Jaken con actitudes y charlas infantiles, que según su padre, resultaban poco propias de un príncipe, para después volver a ocuparse de terminar sus alimentos, dejando a los demás terminar los suyos en santa paz, tal como le gustaba a Sesshoumaru.

El Lord vió a Rin y a Mayumi sonreír disimuladamente y a Jaken suspirar aliviado. Increíblemente, el menor de sus tres hijos, era el mayor de sus dolores de cabeza; y no sólo porque el Príncipe Teishi había heredado en su totalidad la personalidad hiperactiva, enérgica y caprichosa de Rin; sino porque además, físicamente, aquel cachorro de apenas 9 años, era más parecido al propio Inu No Taisho que a él.

El chiquillo era alto para su edad, de constitución delgada pero fornida, sus ojos de igual manera eran dorados, resaltando así su tez morena, su rostro era completamente limpio, sin una sola marca de linaje ni tampoco una luna en la frente, el cabello, aunque igualmente largo, no era de la tonalidad blanquecina como la de su progenitor o sus hermanos mayores, sino más bien grisáceo, casi plateado, exactamente como el de su abuelo. Pero eso no era lo único, Teishi además, a diferencia de los otros dos príncipes, estaba coronado por dos orejas caninas pequeñas y peludas, muy semejantes a las de su tío Inuyasha…para exasperación de Sesshoumaru. Aunque quizá, algo que lo compensaba y que hacía al daiyoukai olvidarse casi por completo de éste factor, era que el más joven de sus cachorros, a pesar de su inocencia, tenía y podía utilizar siempre su misma mirada arrogante, furtiva y letal, esa que podía poner a temblar a Jaken como una hoja.

Ellos eran sus hijos, su familia. La perfecta mezcla entre dos razas completamente distintas. Y sí, puede ser que no fuesen demonios puros como los había visualizado en un principio, pero él, Sesshoumaru, se aseguraría de que ellos fuesen más poderosos que cualquier otro demonio inferior, o incluso mucho más que su inútil hermano, porque era obvio que no había punto de comparación con Inuyasha o sus débiles hijos, los mismos que había engendrado con aquella escandalosa sacerdotisa, esos mocosos a quienes se veía obligado a llamar sobrinos y que de por sí, ya eran más humanos que youkai. No, sus cachorros, los príncipes del Oeste, debían ser fuertes, sublimes, eminentes y orgullosos, en su sangre llevaban el linaje que los hacía superiores y eso él se encargaría de resaltarlo día y noche; y aún más en aquella época de guerras, batallas y muerte, tenían que estar preparados y saber cuál era su lugar.

-Yorumaru –habló el Lord rompiendo el silencio y mirando fijamente a su primogénito –Ve a mi despacho en cuanto termines

-Sí padre –el jovencito asintió una vez y observó a Sesshoumaru levantarse del asiento para enseguida salir del comedor seguido de Kenshi, ambos captando igualmente la atención de los demás.

-¿Qué es lo que padre quiere decirte, hermano? –preguntó Mayumi inocentemente al cabo de unos instantes mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso con jugo de manzana.

-Si lo supiera, te lo diría –dijo él como si hubiese respondido algo obvio.

-¿Hiciste algo malo, Yorumaru? –mencionó Teishi jugando con los palillos –Padre siempre me manda llamar cuando no tengo buena conducta

-Pero Yorumaru siempre se comporta bien, seguro es otra cosa ¿verdad, madre? –Rin sonrió con dulzura y acarició levemente el cabello de su pequeña.

-Tú lo sabes, ¿no es así, Jaken? –la dorada mirada del adolescente se clavó en el youkai verde, quien al sentirla, no pudo más que comenzar a sudar como loco.

-¿Ehh?... ¡N-No, yo no sé nada Príncipe, de verdad, se lo juro!

Yorumaru entrecerró los ojos y levantó una ceja, nada convencido por las palabras del sirviente de su padre, al parecer era algo importante y lo mejor era saberlo cuanto antes, además, el chico ya estaba planeando acudir al estudio del daiyoukai de cualquier modo, y qué mejor que fuera él precisamente quien ahora lo requiriera.

-¿Por qué no vas y lo averiguas? –Rin miró al joven y le guiñó el ojo –Anda Yorumaru, ya sabes que a tu padre no le gusta esperar

El chico le sonrió de vuelta a su madre y pidiendo permiso se retiró del comedor.

-¡Vamos Jaken, dinos lo que padre hablará con Yorumaru! –insistió Teishi al ver que su hermano mayor se había ido.

-¡Ya lo he dicho, no sé nada de nada!

-¡Sí lo sabes!

-¡Que no!

-¡Dinos, dinos, dinos, dinos!

-¡Príncipe Teishi, por favor compréndame! –en verdad ese chiquillo era igual de exasperante que Rin cuando era una niña y la dejaban a su cuidado mientras Sesshoumaru iba a alguna expedición; claro que, ella en ese tiempo no era ninguna princesa y podía gritarle todos los insultos que quisiera, siempre y cuando el Lord no lo escuchara, pero ahora, ni pensar en si quiera levantarle la voz a un Príncipe hijo de su querido amo bonito, sería firmar su sentencia de muerte.

-Calma Teishi, deja de maltratar al pobre señor Jaken –dijo Rin conteniendo la risa y tratando de que su retoño parara de zangolotear al renacuajo en su afán de satisfacer su heredada curiosidad.

-Pero madre, yo quiero saberlo

-Tu hermano te lo dirá pronto –la Señora del Oeste rió y luego suspiró –Ahora pequeños, me parece que es hora de que vayan a sus lecciones, seguro el profesor Katsu está esperando por ustedes

Mayumi sonrió movió su cabeza afirmativamente y obedientemente de un salto estuvo fuera de la mesa camino a la biblioteca, y Teishi, después de rodar los ojos con fastidio, también la siguió a regañadientes. Entonces, encontrándose únicamente Rin y Jaken a solas en el comedor, comenzó el verdadero interrogatorio.

-¿Y bien, señor Jaken? –dijo ella cruzando sus brazos –Sólo quedamos usted y yo, entonces, a mí si me dirá lo que está sucediendo ¿verdad?, he notado a mi señor algo extraño estos días, así que no intente negarme nada

Jaken tragó saliva y observó la mirada pícara que lucía la joven culpable de todas y cada una de las piedras voladoras aterrizadas en su cabeza, pero en fin, ella ahora era la Lady de ése palacio y por más duro que le resultara, tenía que obedecerla, además era muy difícil resistirse a esa sonrisa angelical que le dedicaba, ¡Rayos, realmente esa_ niña_ era molesta!.

**OOOOOOO**

Yorumaru caminaba con prisa rumbo al despacho de su padre mientras veía como siempre, a varios de los guardias inclinando su cabeza o clavando sus rodillas en el suelo al verlo pasar. Se detuvo abruptamente al estar frente a una gran cancela color perla, a la cual inmediatamente llamó dos veces.

-Entra y cierra la puerta –la voz de Sesshoumaru se escuchó grave y rotunda, incitando al joven hanyou a pasar de lleno al amplio estudio. Con respeto miró al imponente daiyoukai sentado detrás del escritorio, y no pudo evitar sentirse como una insignificante hormiga junto a una enorme montaña. Sin dudas, el sitio que ocuparía como Lord resultaría muy difícil de llenar.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo, padre?

-Dentro de tres días partiré rumbo al Sur –dijo tajante observándolo a los ojos –Me acompañarás, Yorumaru.

-¿En serio? –un brillo de emoción iluminó sus ojos pese a que su expresión permaneció igual, una de las cosas que más fascinaban a Yorumaru, eran las expediciones que desde los 11 años realizaba junto a su progenitor, de ésta manera se sentía importante y útil, además, siempre lograba aprender algo nuevo –De acuerdo, padre

-Necesito que estés preparado para entonces

-Claro que si –no pudo evitar sonreír sutilmente al asentir con la cabeza –Pero… ¿Puedo preguntar, a qué se debe éste viaje? –el silencio de Sesshoumaru hizo razonar a su hijo –Es por las cartas que Lord Kentaro nos ha enviado ¿cierto?... ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

-El Sur quiere una alianza –respondió al ver la determinación en la otra mirada dorada.

-¿Alianza? –preguntó extrañado, según conocía a su padre, él nunca aceptaba la ayuda de nadie, no la requería.

-Como supongo bien sabes, la guerra entre los cuatro reinos está próxima –el chico inclinó su cabeza con preocupación –Y como parte de una estrategia, Kentaro me ha hecho una proposición al respecto

-¿Qué clase de proposición? –Sesshoumaru se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación de forma pausada, deteniéndose frente a un enorme mapa dibujado con tinta en una de las paredes, donde se podían ubicar fácilmente los cuatro puntos cardinales y sus tierras.

-Se trata de un pacto mediante un enlace nupcial –el youkai giró su cuerpo y habló con serenidad hacia su cachorro. Yorumaru lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, creía ya comenzar a entender por dónde iba el asunto –Kentaro pensaba en comprometer a una de sus hijas contigo en matrimonio, para que de ésta manera, el Sur y el Oeste ampliaran sus territorios y duplicaran sus fuerzas.

El corazón del jovencito latió con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras, lo suponía. Su padre estaba pensando en prometerlo para casarse con una princesa desconocida y aunque ignoraba el impacto que aquello tendría en su vida, estaba bien, lo entendía perfectamente, era su deber como el mayor de los hijos del Gran Sesshoumaru y acataría su responsabilidad sin negarse a nada.

-Entonces… -dijo levantando la vista después de un momento de silencio -…Iremos a confirmarlo, ¿no es así?

-Iremos a rechazarlo –dijo el daiyoukai finalmente con tono ecuánime –Tal propuesta me resulta innecesaria por el momento

-Padre, si es lo que quieres, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo…

-Parece que no me escuchaste –lo interrumpió con severidad, ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetir las cosas?

-Es que yo sólo quiero hacer lo que sea mejor, ¿por qué no me lo permites?

-He dicho que no es necesario, ¿dudas de mi juicio?

-No –el joven levantó la vista, serio –Pero creo que tú dudas del mío

-Efectivamente –Sesshoumaru le respondió sin ningún aspaviento y volvió a hablar con cierta frialdad, puede que aquel Príncipe no tuviera mala intención, pero no podía atreverse a decirle a su padre lo que debía hacer –Tú, Yorumaru, eres aún un cachorro sin experiencia, por lo tanto no puedes tomar decisiones que según tú son convenientes

-Pero… -realmente el daiyoukai odiaba esa palabra. No sólo Yorumaru había heredado la sonrisa de Rin, sino también su necedad.

Sesshoumaru no dijo más, no tenía caso discutir con alguien ignorante de las verdaderas prioridades, así que simplemente silenció a su joven hijo con una mirada y le ordenó que se retirara, ya tendría tiempo para _hablar_ con él después.

Yorumaru cerró la puerta del despacho con un movimiento suave, y a base de pasos firmes, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, suponía que sus dos hermanos estarían esperándolo pero no tenía intensión alguna de hablar con ellos en ese instante. Se sentía frustrado, quería ayudar, involucrarse de lleno en los asuntos que en un futuro él se encargaría, pero sobre todo, quería demostrarle a su padre que también podía ser un Lord tan imponente y poderoso como él. Era cierto que la idea del matrimonio lo había tomado desprevenido, pero las cartas que habían llegado al palacio con tanta insistencia no podían tratarse de una cuestión de menor importancia, la guerra se desataría en cualquier momento y él no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada, así que si para ganarse la aprobación de Sesshoumaru y probarse a sí mismo su propio orgullo había que hacer el sacrificio, lo haría.

**OOOOOOOO**

Rin se encontraba en la alcoba, aquel día finalmente había concluido dando paso a la noche, y ella como siempre, se encontraba esperando pacientemente por su señor mientras sentada frente al tocador, pasaba una y otra vez un cepillo de oro por su cabellera.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la distrajo por unos segundos. Sesshoumaru entraba con su habitual parsimonia, aunque inevitablemente su rostro se suavizó al percibir el delicado aroma de las flores frescas que su mujer siempre procuraba tener en la habitación en la que dormían, justo ahí, en un gran jarrón por cada esquina.

-Es tarde, ¿Por qué aún no estás dormida? –preguntó sin levantar la voz mientras se deshacía de su armadura.

-Estaba esperándolo, mi señor –ella se le acercó, pero al no recibir contestación, volvió a hablar –Supe que Yorumaru y usted harán un viaje al Sur en unos días

Sesshoumaru la miró y asintió una sola vez, de cualquier forma él estaba por decírselo.

-Ya veo… ¿Y dígame, es cierto que piensa comprometerlo? –de repente, la expresión de su dulce Rin se oscureció y lo miró ligeramente ceñuda.

-Así que ya lo sabes - Seguro Jaken había abierto la boca sin ninguna autorización, ese inútil, ya se las arreglaría con él más tarde.

Rin se acercó más y sintió su corazón acelerándose poco a poco ante el pesado silencio de su marido y su estoica mirada fija en ella.

-Sesshoumaru –dijo la joven con voz impaciente, dejando de lado sus normales formalismos. Y es que él sabía que cuando ella lo llamaba por su nombre de pila en lugar de "mi señor" o "Sesshoumaru-sama" era porque o se encontraba molesta o angustiada –No puede casarse y menos con una extraña, él tiene derecho a la oportunidad de elegir a su pareja sin que nadie se la imponga, además Yorumaru aún es muy joven, debe de existir alguna otra forma de realizar la alianza con el Sur, por favor…

-Rin –la cortó antes de que siguiera con su monólogo; era cierto que ella era la única persona en el mundo que podía atreverse a cuestionarlo sin terminar muerta, además, de cierto modo entendía su preocupación, ella quería el menor sufrimiento posible para su hijo, pero a veces, el modo en el que lo expresaba, terminaba con la ya poca paciencia del youkai.

La joven guardó silencio y lo miró a los ojos, suplicándole con la mirada que reconsiderase esa opción.

-No lo hará, puedes estar tranquila –dijo él como últimas palabras, no iba a dar más explicaciones, había dado las suficientes en el transcurso del día.

Al escucharlo, Rin lo observó unos segundos más antes de suspirar aliviada. Ya no tenía caso seguir con el interrogatorio, era obvio que Sesshoumaru había dado por terminada la conversación y su palabra era ley, por lo tanto, ella ya no tenía por qué preocuparse, sabía después de todo, que él hacía lo que consideraba mejor, y además Rin confiaba ciegamente en su señor, y tenía claro que no haría nunca nada para perjudicarla a ella o sus hijos. Así que, sintiéndose satisfecha, le brindó una de esas muchas luminosas sonrisas dedicadas exclusivamente a él.

Sesshoumaru caminó unos pasos y se colocó frente a su mujer, aspirando el delicado perfume que su piel y cabello desprendían. Esos últimos días habían resultado más ocupados que de costumbre, por lo que su único momento de relajación eran las noches, cuando se encontraba con Rin a solas y podía mostrar facetas que nunca sacaría a relucir frente a nadie más. No iba a hablar más del tema, así que se aproximó más a ella y con un brazo le rodeo su esbelta cintura con posesividad, mientras que con la otra mano, la sujetó del cuello con el cuidado suficiente para no rasgarle la piel con sus garras.

Rin sonrió con ternura, ya que a pesar de los años que llevaban como pareja, ella nunca se cansaría de la misma rutina a la que su señor la sometía antes de dormir. Cada noche era como la primera que había pasado a su lado.

El daiyoukai, sin detenerse, atrapó los labios de su esposa contra los suyos y los besó con necesidad por algunos minutos; enseguida se separó, la miró a los ojos, volvió a acercarse para lamer su mejilla y bajó hasta su clavícula siguiendo la línea hasta su hombro derecho, lugar exacto en el que estaba la cicatriz con la forma de un colmillo. La marca innegable de que esa mujer le pertenecía, de que Rin era únicamente para él, y de que si algún otro hombre intentaba acercársele con malas intenciones, estaría muerto más rápido que un parpadeo.

Rin mantenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutado de las caricias que su marido le propinaba, eso hasta que él lamió su herida, causándole un dolor ligeramente punzante y un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo con rapidez. Todavía estaba débil por la transfusión realizada un día antes. Sesshoumaru, al sentirla temblar en sus brazos, se detuvo abruptamente y alzó la cabeza. La vio tratando de sonreirle e ignorar su malestar, pero él sabía que por esa noche había que dejarla descansar y no forzarla a realizar un esfuerzo extra; ella aún no podía evitar la vulnerabilidad de su estado como una frágil humana…pero era _su_ humana y tenía que cuidarla.

Así que sin emitir una palabra y sin cambiar la expresión en su neutral rostro, la tomó en brazos y en un movimiento la recostó en el futón colocándose él a su lado. Como lo esperaba, Rin cayó presa del sueño al instante, y Sesshoumaru se limitó a observarla por un rato. Todavía le resultaba inverosímil el hecho de que los humanos necesitasen tantas horas de descanso, y aunque el cuerpo de su protegida ya era más resistente, aún requería de almacenar energía constantemente. Él, por otro lado, no dormía mucho nunca, simplemente permanecía recostado junto su esposa, jugando con su cabello negro de vez en cuando o acariciando una de sus pequeñas manos.

De un momento a otro cerró los ojos y su mente comenzó a trabajar. La imagen de los próximos múltiples enfrentamientos en los que el Oeste se vería involucrado empezó a formarse en su cabeza. Tenía que planear cada uno de sus movimientos con frialdad y cuidado. Sabía que sus tierras eran codiciadas y que él, a lo largo de su vida, había hecho múltiples enemigos que estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuese por destruirlo, y si bien Sesshoumaru era un demonio en extremo poderoso con un ejército fuerte, no podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Ahora tenía una familia, y aunque nunca lo quisiera admitir, ése era su punto débil.

Y lo más peligroso era que muchos lo sabían.

FIN DEL CAPITULO I

**Hola a todos, últimamente he estado leyendo varios fics de Rin y Sesshoumaru y fue así como me llegó la inspiración para realizar ésta historia, realmente espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. Éste es mi segundo escrito en el fandom de Inuyasha, por lo que aún soy algo novata manejando a éstos personajes, así que si tienen alguna observación que hacerme respecto a algún detalle que se me haya pasado o alguna incoherencia con algún aspecto de la historia original, por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber, así yo aprendo y corrijo errores conforme avance la historia.**

**En fin, espero que me dejen conocer sus opiniones y comentarios, son muy valiosos para mí.**

**Saludos. Nabiki-san.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Planes y Enemigos

"**La Familia del Oeste"**

CAPITULO II "PLANES Y ENEMIGOS"

Iba y venía de un lado a otro con pasos delicados, sin prisa, pero con un muy claro aire de impaciencia. Con un movimiento sujetó un mechón de su largo y rizado cabello rubio y lo pasó detrás de su oreja mientras se acercaba al enorme ventanal de la estancia, alzó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos color rubí en el recién comenzado anochecer.

-Lady Yasura –mencionaron su nombre y la preciosa y joven mujer dueña de la extraordinaria belleza que sólo una youkai podría poseer, giró su mirada hacia la puerta donde una temerosa sirvienta asomaba la mitad de su cuerpo –Lord Satoshi ha llegado

-¿Y qué estás esperando para hacerlo pasar? –su voz, gélida y arrogante, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la piel de aquella pequeña mucama, quedándose quieta como una estatua por unos cuantos segundos –¡No te quedes ahí, muévete!

-S-Sí, voy enseguida…con su permiso

La hermosa youkai frunció el ceño ante tanta incompetencia por parte de su servidumbre, reacomodó su vestuario hecho de plumas de fénix ceñido a su esbelta figura y espero un par de minutos más antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo.

Con una mueca de fastidio observó a quien en ese momento entraba de lleno en la estancia. Se trataba de otro demonio aparentemente joven y de su mismo nivel jerárquico, eso se le notaba a leguas debido a la ostentosa armadura y fina yukata que portaba con orgullo sobre su bien marcado torso. Aquel youkai era definitivamente un maravilloso ejemplar masculino, atractivo era justo la palabra para describirlo; era muy alto, de complexión fuerte, con cabello corto, ondulado y de un tono cobrizo muy pronunciado que combinaba a la perfección con su bronceada y escamosa piel, sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda con pupilas alargadas verticalmente, iguales a los de los reptiles.

-Vaya, como siempre es un verdadero placer verte, Yasura –dijo él con tono seductor mientras se acercaba –Definitivamente tengo que visitar las Tierras del Norte más a menudo

-Déjate de idioteces Satoshi, no te cité en mi palacio para escuchar tus ridículos coqueteos

-Parece que alguien está molesta –sonrió con burla y despreocupación.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, se suponía que llegarías hace horas –Yasura lo fulminó con la mirada y él tomó asiento en una de las amplias sillas que decoraban el estudio –Insolente, ésta es la primera y última vez que me haces esperar

-Tómalo con calma, querida –mencionó haciendo un ademán con su mano restándole importancia –Ya estoy aquí a fin de cuentas ¿o no?

-JA, aún no puedo creer cómo es que he podido mantener una alianza contigo durante todo éste tiempo –dijo ella con desprecio mientras se colocaba detrás de un gran escritorio estilo occidental, para después mirar a su invitado con superioridad –Resultas siempre ser un inútil sin remedio…nunca sirves para nada

-Ten cuidado con tus palabras Yasura, soy paciente, puedo manejar el sarcasmo a la perfección, pero si hay algo que no soporto es la mojigatería –Lord Satoshi se levantó de su asiento con tranquilidad, se acercó a la mesa, colocó sus manos sobre ésta e inclinó su imponente cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara con la youkai –Según recuerdo, tú misma haz comprobado qué tan útil y ventajoso suelo ser…además, no me negarás que te he_ servido_ de mucho en variadas ocasiones, en _distintas_ formas…y siempre has quedado satisfecha, preciosa

Yasura endureció su rostro y entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras, no pudo evitar sentirse indignada al percatarse de la mirada lujuriosa de Satoshi recorriendo su delgado cuerpo una y otra vez, desnudándola con los ojos. Maldijo la hora en la que se había involucrado con ese demonio, que, si bien era poderoso e influyente, no dudaba en sacar provecho de su condición social y de su físico para exigir y gozar de los favores de cuanta hembra se le pasara por delante, y ella, siendo más astuta y creyendo que eso podría ser una ventaja para manipularlo, había cedido ante él y los placeres carnales en más de una oportunidad.

-Te dije que ahora no tengo tiempo para tus ridiculeces…de ese asunto nos ocuparemos más tarde –mencionó ella en tono más calmado, con un ligero matiz de sensualidad y un pequeña sonrisa punzante.

-Estupendo –respondió con la misma expresión y luego se relajó. Enseguida, ambos tomaron asiento nuevamente y se enfocaron en el nuevo giro de la conversación –Ahora… ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tienes para decirme?

-Supe que el Sur le ha hecho una propuesta de alianza al Oeste –le soltó antes de que perdieran más el tiempo con rodeos.

-¿Y? –Satoshi se encogió de hombros y puso una mano en su barbilla –Tú y yo sabemos que Sesshoumaru no aceptará ningún pacto, ese imbécil es tan orgulloso que preferiría morir antes de recibir ayuda externa

-Lo sé, y es precisamente por eso que no debemos esperar más para atacarlo

-¿Qué dices?, JA, no me gustaría insultar tu inteligencia Yasura, pero eso sería lo más estúpido que podríamos hacer –él alzó la voz sutilmente y la miró con arrogancia –Nuestros ejércitos forman una combinación poderosa, pero te aseguro que Sesshoumaru nos estará esperando, eso es justo lo que él supone que hagamos… subestimarlo es un lujo que no podemos darnos

-Satoshi… Satoshi…por un momento creí que eras más capaz de utilizar con eficiencia tu cerebro, pero me doy cuenta de que lo único que parece funcionarte se encuentra entre tus piernas –la hermosa Tori youkai (demonio ave) soltó una sarcástica y mordaz risa, ahora fue su turno de regresarle el golpe bajo de una manera fácil –Quizá por eso no logres pensar con claridad… ¿Y así te haces llamar el Gran Dragón del Este?

-Habla –exigió asesinándola con la mirada y luchando con su némesis para no ahorcarla en ese mismo instante. No le convenía hacerlo aún.

-Es obvio querido, que a un guerrero como Sesshoumaru no se le derrota utilizando la fuerza bruta, es algo mucho más simple que eso

-Te refieres a utilizar alguna estrategia

-Me alegra que estés entendiendo –Yasura se puso de pie una vez más y comenzó a caminar con la gracia de la realeza alrededor de la habitación –Así es, frente a un daiyoukai como él, no hay nada más fuerte que explotar su punto débil

-¿Su punto débil?...sus cachorros y su mujer –afirmó el Lord del Este después de razonarlo por unos segundos, claramente esa era la respuesta. Y lo confirmó después de ver la filosa sonrisa que la rubia youkai esbozó en su rostro –¿Y qué piensas hacer?, ¿Matarlos?

-Nuevamente demuestras tu poca capacidad mental –resopló ella tratando de conservar la paciencia. Realmente ese hombre era un idiota, pero lo necesitaba de su lado hasta que su plan diera marcha –En primer lugar, esos despreciables hanyous que Sesshoumaru tiene por hijos no me interesan en lo absoluto, estoy segura de que la verdadera vía para su destrucción es la humana.

-Lady Rin –Satoshi bajó la mirada, construyendo en su cabeza el recuerdo de la imagen de la bella y alegre humana que Sesshoumaru tenía por esposa.

-Por favor, esa criatura inferior no tiene derecho alguno de ser nombrada "Lady", me provoca repulsión el sólo pensar que compartimos el mismo título de nobleza –habló Yasura con tanto asco como si las palabras le quemaran la lengua. Entonces levantó una ceja y recobró la frialdad de su expresión –De cualquier modo, es ella es eslabón vulnerable en la vida de Sesshoumaru…date cuenta, aunque se empeñe en negarlo, él mismo lo ha demostrado varias veces sin proponérselo

-Es verdad…Sesshoumaru tuvo una reputación muy marcada, su desprecio hacia los humanos era latente –mencionó Satoshi frunciendo el ceño, conocía al Lord del Oeste desde hacía siglos, prácticamente ambos habían pasado la infancia juntos y nunca lo vió si quiera pensando en compartir oxígeno con alguno de esos seres tan distintos a él –Muchos nos sorprendimos al saber a esa joven su protegida, más aún al verla convertida en su pareja y además ahora con descendencia hibrida

-Me importa muy poco lo que ese estúpido haga o deje de hacer con esa mujer o con sus vástagos, lo que me queda claro es que ella es lo que él más valora, y teniéndola en nuestras manos, será más fácil hacerlo pedazos

La forma en que la monarca del Norte arrastraba las palabras y el pronunciado odio en sus orbes rojos era desconcertante, pero tenía razón. La única forma de desarmar y devastar por completo al Gran Sesshoumaru era por medio de su más custodiado tesoro, Rin.

Ambos lores, Yasura y Satoshi, e incluso muchos youkais externos, suponían esa verdad. Los tres cachorros del poderoso daiyoukai también eran punto clave, sí, pero ellos no tendrían el efecto esperado en el poderoso demonio. En primer lugar, seguramente aquellos jóvenes hanyous serían mucho más difíciles de capturar, sin mencionar que a pesar de la mezcla de razas de su condición, esos niños, por el simple hecho de ser hijos de quien eran, el poder que corría por sus venas, era grande; o al menos eso era lo que se decía en las fronteras. Aún así, ideando el plan correcto, podrían ser atrapados y asesinados sin consideración; el problema sería la reacción del padre. Porque lo único que ocasionarían con eso, sería activar el detonante perfecto para despertar la ira de Sesshoumaru en todo su esplendor, la motivación idónea para incrementar su instinto asesino como nunca antes, porque no descansaría hasta saciar su deseo de venganza contra el que osó tocar a su descendencia, acabando él sólo contra un ejército completo sin piedad alguna siendo incentivado por la furia pura. Y eso por obvias razones, sería contraproducente para los reinos del Norte y del Este. Afortunadamente, existía otra alternativa.

La humana.

Sí, ella era la respuesta para poder manipular el intocable orgullo de Sesshoumaru. Era verdad que muchos habían intentado el mismo plan en varias ocasiones, incluso habían sabido de un tal demonio llamado Naraku que igualmente lo había hecho años atrás, aunque sin éxito. Pero tal vez lo único que había que hacer, era cambiar la táctica, perfeccionarla y llevarla a cabo con precaución. Y aunque los muchos rumores que habían escuchado decían que la joven había sido revivida dos veces en el pasado, y que probablemente ahora tuviese sangre youkai en su cuerpo debido al apareamiento con un demonio, ella al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un ser humano, frágil, débil y vulnerable. Vigilarla, atacarla y matarla, sería un poco más difícil que un juego. Sesshoumaru claro regresaría el golpe, eso no había forma de evitarlo, pero el saberla muerta sin ya poder hacer nada para traerla de vuelta a su lado, haría nula su concentración, seguramente perdería su habitual inmutabilidad y su desesperación alcanzaría niveles desconsiderados, haciéndolo así un blanco fácil para una derrota eficaz. Yasura volvió a sonreír al imaginarlo, ella había comprobado en carne propia dicha teoría; para aniquilar a un enemigo invencible, atacar su corazón de manera efectiva, por más frío que éste fuera, es lo primero que se debe hacer.

-En ese caso, te doy la razón, estoy de acuerdo contigo…además, no te voy a negar, Yasura, que quiero ver a Sesshoumaru hundido… deseo apoderarme de sus tierras desde hace décadas –el youkai reptil habló con frustración contenida y disimuladamente apretó sus puños; la envidia y el rencor que desde siempre había sentido hacia Sesshoumaru, junto con su enorme ego y ambición, eran razones suficientes para atacarlo, sin embargo, no sabía los motivos que empujaban a su aliada a hacer lo mismo, lo sospechaba pero no podía asegurar nada –El Norte es casi tan poderoso como el Oeste...y si mal no recuerdo, cuando tu padre vivía, nunca tuvo intención alguna de infringir una guerra… así que, ¿Cuál es tu propósito?... ¿Qué es lo que buscas de todo esto?

-Eso, Satoshi, es algo que no te incumbe –Yasura se acercó a dónde él se encontraba sentado, se inclinó un poco hacia el rostro varonil y entrecerró los ojos, destilando veneno –Sólo te diré que el maldito de Sesshoumaru va a pagar con creces cada instante de sufrimiento que alguna vez me hizo pasar…Quiero que ese infeliz se derrumbe de dolor al ver a su miserable humana sucumbiendo ante la agonía de la muerte justo frente a sus ojos.

**OOOOOOOOO**

-¡Príncipe Teishi! –en definitiva Jaken ya estaba desesperado, llevaba buscando a ese niño durante más de una hora por todo el interior del castillo y nada que aparecía. Maldijo la hora en que accedió a jugar a las escondidas con él, no entendía por qué lo seguía haciendo si ya sabía de sobra lo escurridizo que el pequeño solía ser y lo mucho que le divertía hacerlo rabiar; además no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías, los dos días pasados los había pasado arreglándolo todo para el viaje al Sur que el amo bonito realizaría a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, y ahora no podía terminar con su labor gracias a aquel travieso chiquillo –¡Príncipe Teishi, usted gana, por favor salga de donde quiera que esté!

El viejo youkai verde suspiró con cansancio, ya no estaba para esos trotes y menos para seguir las huellas del joven príncipe, quien al parecer, ya había declarado que Jaken era su juguete favorito. Pobre renacuajo, tenía que encontrar al niño antes de que el Señor Sesshoumaru o Rin se percataran de su ausencia, de lo contrario, alguien se metería en aprietos, y ese alguien definitivamente no sería Teishi.

-Condenado mocoso –refunfuño el sapo para sus adentros mientras recorría los pasillos una y otra vez, tenía que estar en alguna parte. No era posible que después de algunos años, eso le estuviera ocurriendo de nuevo. De sólo recordarlo, se le retorcían las entrañas.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jaken corría como desquiciado de un lado para otro en medio de la espesa arboleda. Saltaba, giraba, se agachaba y gritaba a todo pulmón. Simplemente no podía explicarse el hecho de que un cachorro hanyou de apenas 6 años de edad desapareciera sin razón aparente. Era increíble, sólo se había distraído por una fracción de segundo y cuando volteó, el niño ya no estaba a su lado._

_-¡¿Lo encontraron?! –preguntó el pequeño demonio al par de guardias que los habían acompañado al bosque esa tarde. Ambos youkai negaron con la cabeza y fruncieron su rostro en preocupación -¡Hay que seguir buscando, vamos, no se queden ahí parados!_

_Los tres continuaron corriendo en direcciones diferentes, gritando el nombre del príncipe con desesperación, no podían regresar al palacio a decirles a los señores que habían perdido a su hijo menor, eso era prácticamente suicidio._

_Jaken respiró hondo y comenzó a analizar cada paso que dieron desde el principio. Ese día, como cada semana, algunos soldados encargados de la cacería, salieron a cumplir su labor rumbo al bosque del Oeste; ellos siempre solían traer algún venado, algunos conejos, jabalís, peces o cualquier otro animal que resultara alimento adecuado para que fuera preparado en las cocinas y se sirviera de platillo en el comedor junto con lo que los agricultores cosechaban. El error fue dejar que el curioso Teishi viera a dichos youkais trabajadores regresando al palacio trayendo consigo un gran y tierno ciervo a sus espaldas; su emoción fue tal que prácticamente le rogó a Rin para que lo dejara ir también al bosque y ver cómo era una sesión de cacería. La joven madre al principio se negó, ya que consideró peligroso que su inquieto hijo saliera fuera del palacio para observar ese tipo de actividades, además seguramente y conociéndolo, no haría más que distraer a los pobres soldados. Pero claro, él como buen niño impertinente que era, no desistió en implementar sus mejores tácticas de "convencimiento", por lo que Rin acabó por acceder al final, pero sólo con una condición; el señor Jaken tenía que ir con él para cuidarlo._

_Sin más remedio el viejo sapo obedeció y partió con un sonriente Teishi y el par de soldados rumbo al bosque. No se alejarían demasiado, cazarían algo pequeño sólo para complacer al príncipe, quitarle la tentación de su curiosidad, y finalmente regresarían al palacio sin más. _

_Así que sin perder tiempo, visualizaron su objetivo, un pajarillo que había aterrizado en el césped cerca de donde ellos se encontraban. Jaken, haciendo aires de su "gran" sabiduría y habilidad, comenzó a explicarle con detalle al niño cada paso a seguir para convertirse en un cazador exitoso; así se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos y observaron a los guardias dar en el blanco acabando con la vida de aquella ave. El viejo demonio verde dio un gritito de emoción al ver la productiva escena, esperando poder volver al palacio sin contratiempos, pero cuando volteó para alardear un poco ante su infantil espectador, descubrió que éste ya no se encontraba ahí, provocándole casi un paro cardiaco._

_-¡Ayy Santos dioses! … ¡El amo bonito me va arrancar la cabeza si el Príncipe no aparece! –gimoteaba sin remedio dejando escapar ríos de lágrimas por sus gigantescos ojos de sapo._

_De verdad que no lo lograba entender, el cachorro apenas y había salido del castillo en pocas ocasiones, no pudo haberse adentrado más en el boscaje puesto que no lo conocía, era lógico que estuviera cerca, pero ya habían recorrido el perímetro más de una vez y nada. Era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra._

_-El Príncipe no está por ningún lado, Jaken –dijo uno de los soldados al toparse de nuevo con el renacuajo –Quizá encontró el camino de vuelta al palacio… con suerte ya esté ahí _

_Jaken alzó la cabeza de golpe, no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Ese chiquillo era inteligente y a pesar de su corta edad, se movía rápido y captaba las cosas de una sola vez. Tal vez en efecto ya se encontraba en casa, jugando con sus hermanos o comiendo esos biscochos de miel que hacía la cocinera. ¡Por amor al cielo que eso resultara ser verdad!_

_Sin pensarlo ni un instante, Jaken, con báculo en mano, salió disparado hacia el castillo, ordenó a los dos guardias que siguieran buscando y movió a toda velocidad sus cortas piernas._

_-¡Por favor…por favor…por favor! –suplicaba mientras corría, tropezando en más de una ocasión con sus propios pies._

_Llegó hasta la entrada, empujó al vigilante antes de que lo dejara pasar y fue directo al enorme jardín. Observó esperanzado los alrededores y escuchó atentamente para percatarse de alguna voz o risa infantil perteneciente al menor de los príncipes. Nada. Él no estaba tampoco en ese lugar._

_En ese instante comenzó a morderse las uñas de sus huesudos dedos, ¿Y ahora qué?, debía regresar al bosque y encontrarlo antes de que anocheciera. Entonces, con disimulo y silencio, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida nuevamente…eso hasta que una voz lo detuvo._

_-¿Señor Jaken? –muy tarde, Rin lo había visto y se acercaba muy sonriente acompañada de Sora –¿Por qué no me avisó que ya estaban de vuelta?_

_-Ammm…ehh pues es que…aún no hemos terminado la cacería_

_-¿Aún no? –cuestionó Sora con una ceja levantada_

_-¡No! –exclamó comenzando a sudar frío –Yo…yo sólo vine por…por mi báculo…¡Sí, eso es!...lo había olvidado aquí_

_-Ya veo… ¿Y Teishi está con los guardias? –preguntó Rin con un tono sereno_

_-¿Ehh?...Ahh sí, sí, él sigue en el bosque –bueno, no había mentido en eso._

_-De acuerdo…pero es mejor que ya regresen, ¿Puede ir por él, señor Jaken?, ya casi es hora de la cena, Yorumaru y Mayumi lo están esperando_

_-¿A-Ahora? –definitivamente no iba a poder seguir con ese jueguito por mucho tiempo_

_-Sí, ahora… ¿Hay algún problema?_

_-¿Problema?...claro que no niña tonta… y-yo no tengo ningún problema –respondió con un tono altanero-nervioso, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de la youkai mayor._

_-Bien, entonces ve y haz lo que Rin-sama dice –Sora puso sus manos en las caderas y apuntó con su dedo índice la salida del palacio de manera autoritaria._

_-¡Tú no puedes darme órdenes, Sora!_

_-No, pero sí puedo mandarte al otro lado del palacio de un solo golpe si no haces lo que te digo –las llamas en los ojos grises de la youkai, incrementaron el aura del pequeño renacuajo._

_-¡Eso quiero verlo, anciana!_

_-¡¿Anciana yo?!... ¡¿Es que no te has visto en un espejo, sapo de pantano?!_

_-¡¿Qué has dicho?!... ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al Gran Jaken?!... ¡Te recuerdo que yo soy la mano derecha del Amo Sesshoumaru!_

_-¡Pues te aseguro que el Amo no dudará en partirte por la mitad cuando sepa lo irrespetuoso que eres con la Dama Rin!_

_-¡Arrgg, te voy a…!_

_-Tranquilos los dos, esto no es necesario –Rin se interpuso entre ambos demonios y trató de calmar el ambiente; un poco más y Sora hubiese acabado hecha cenizas por el báculo de dos cabezas, y Jaken molido a golpes. Así que después de respirar hondo, se dirigió al youkai verde de nuevo –Señor Jaken, vaya por mi niño por favor, ya se hizo muy tarde_

_-¿Q-Que vaya por él?...–nuevamente un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su diminuto cuerpo y la preocupación volvió con más fuerza._

_-Sí –respondió extrañada –¿Sucede algo malo?, dígamelo si es así_

_-P-Pero…es que…_

_-¡Jaken! –giró su cabeza al escuchar su nombre y el universo se le vino encima cuando vió al par de soldados cazadores corriendo velozmente hacia donde él, Rin y Sora estaban –Buscamos por todas partes…No hay rastro del Príncipe Teishi_

_-¿Qué cosa? –fue lo único que pronunció Rin antes de palidecer por completo. Sintió sus piernas temblar y su corazón palpitar con fuerza. ¿Su inocente e indefenso hijito estaba perdido en un oscuro bosque lleno de peligros?, tenía que ser una broma… ¡Tenía que ser una broma!._

_-¡¿Cómo que el Príncipe desapareció?!... ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!... ¡¿Cómo es posible que lo perdieran de vista?! –ahora fue el turno de Sora para gritar y ponerse histérica. No era para menos, la noche estaba a punto de caer y el pequeño quién sabía dónde y con quién estaba._

_-¡Calma…calma…yo iré por él personalmente y…!_

_-Jaken_

_Y todo el mundo de Jaken se desplomó a sus espaldas cuando escuchó esa inconfundible y escalofriante voz. Ya, hasta ahí había llegado._

_-A-Amo Sesshoumaru –el renacuajo sintió que le faltaba el aire al ver al imponente daiyoukai acercándosele peligrosamente. Ese era su fin, a él no podía mentirle, ya lo había escuchado todo seguramente, y estaba convencido de que ese asunto no acabaría bien._

_-Dónde está Teishi –Sesshoumaru clavó su mirada dorada en su sirviente y habló con dureza, no pareció que hacía una pregunta, sino más bien una exigencia._

_-Yo…verá usted…él… -Jaken no podía si quiera completar una frase, su garganta se había secado y había comenzado a marearse._

_El poderoso demonio se aproximó un paso más, con una sola mano alcanzó el cuerpo de Jaken, lo sujetó de su ropa y lo alzó hasta la altura de su rostro._

_-Dónde –pronunció con un tono tan gélido que seguro hubiese congelado el mismo infierno; no repetiría la pregunta y más valía que le respondiera rápido, su paciencia no era nunca demasiada._

_-¡Ayy Amo bonito, perdóneme!... ¡El Príncipe Teishi está perdido en el bosque! –se desmoronó sin más, levantó su debilucho brazo y cubrió con él su mojado rostro. Ahora sólo quedaba suplicar por su vida, aunque dudaba mucho que le fuera a tener piedad -¡Desapareció de la nada!... ¡Fue mi culpa, discúlpeme amito!_

_-Eres un imbécil –le dijo con total menosprecio para enseguida abrir la mano, así soltándolo y dejándolo caer bruscamente al suelo._

_Sesshoumaru tomó una fuerte exhalación y vio a su mujer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la mirada perdida, Sora la trataba de calmar, pero aún así la pobre Rin seguía emitiendo sonoros y lastimeros sollozos. Así que sin perder más el tiempo y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de su palacio, no sin antes pasar literalmente encima de Jaken enterrándole el rostro en la tierra de una pisada._

_-Yo iré también –dijo la joven humana llamado la atención de su marido antes de que éste se alejara más, se limpió la cara con una mano y lo miró con decisión._

_-No, quédate aquí Rin –mencionó él sin voltear a verla._

_-Por favor, quiero buscar a mi pequeño –suplicó sujetando una manga de su yukata, haciéndolo girar su cuerpo._

_-Esperarás aquí –podía entender su angustia, pero el hecho de permitirle acompañarlo sólo lo retrasaría, él podría realizar la búsqueda y encontrarlo más rápidamente. _

_Se colocó de frente y la escuchó suspirar con frustración, por la manera en cómo lo miraba, podía saber que ella no se quedaría satisfecha, su mujer era testaruda y necia, más si se trataba de sus alguno de sus cachorros. Entonces, como un acto inconsciente, la tomó de la barbilla y levantó su rostro con suavidad._

_-Rin –dijo antes de que ella comenzara a protestar, sostuvo su mejilla y le dedicó una mirada prometedora –Traeré a Teishi de regreso_

_Después de un momento, Rin asintió con la cabeza y respiró ligeramente más tranquila ante aquella afirmación, aceptó el té que Sora le había traído, contuvo las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas y vió a su señor retomar el camino hacia la puerta._

_Sesshoumaru caminó con paso firme, ordenó a algunos guardias internarse en el bosque para agilizar la búsqueda y levantó a Jaken del suelo con un brusco movimiento._

_-Escúchame bien, Jaken –habló antes de comenzar a elevarse –Más vale que por tu bien, encuentre a Teishi rápidamente y sin un solo rasguño, porque de lo contrario, puedes estar seguro de que tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa_

_-S-Sí amo –Jaken definitivamente era youkai muerto. Ya podía imaginarse la agonía, porque conociendo a Lord Sesshoumaru, seguro lo descuartizaría, después utilizaría a Tenseiga para revivirlo y luego poder volver a degollarlo como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo._

_Mientras tanto, justo en el centro del bosque del Oeste, caminaba un pequeño cachorro hanyou; utilizando sus sentidos trataba de ubicarse, movía sus orejitas en distintas direcciones y mantenía la nariz en alto, pero aún era demasiado joven como para poder identificar un rastro nítido. Para esos momentos ya estaba comenzado a arrepentirse de haber seguido a una saltarina ardilla en lugar de quedarse junto a su niñero sapo. El cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro y los árboles movían sus ramas debido al frío viento, aún así, Teishi no tenía ni pizca de miedo, sólo se limitaba a seguir sus pasos sin detenerse, de algún modo o de otro, alguien lo hallaría o él mismo encontraría el camino de regreso, además, él era un Príncipe, y qué mejor reto para demostrar su valentía que ese. De momento, perdió su concentración, escuchó un fuerte ruido detrás de un gran arbusto y percibió un desagradable aroma, ¿sería acaso Jaken o alguno de los guardias?, era mejor averiguarlo, así que siguiendo su enorme curiosidad y sin medir el peligro, se acercó…_

_No muy lejos, Sesshoumaru volaba por encima de la oscura arboleda, trataba de afinar lo más que podía su ya de por sí desarrollado olfato, trataba de captar la esencia de su hijo menor, pero al ser aún un cachorro muy joven, su aroma todavía no estaba bien definido, no era muy claro, se mezclaba perfectamente con los olores de la naturaleza y por lo mismo estaba resultando especialmente difícil de identificar. Le resultaba inconcebible, llevaba ya más de una hora buscando y aún no había localizado a nadie. Por primera vez en su vida, el Lord del Oeste se comenzaba a desesperar, aunque claro, no lo demostraba. Definitivamente le llamaría la atención a Teishi cuando lo encontrase... porque él lo iba a encontrar, de eso no había absolutamente ninguna duda._

_Sin decir palabra, descendió a la tierra y fulminó a Jaken con la mirada, él sería perfecto para desquitar su frustración, al menos por el momento. Entonces, antes de si quiera levantar el brazo, lo escuchó. Un agudo alarido infantil acompañado de un gruñido y un pestilente aroma. Sin pensarlo, arrojó sin ningún cuidado a su sirviente hacia unos matorrales, corrió en dirección del grito y abrió sus ojos con disimulo al ver la escena que encontró._

_-¡Suéltame ya, horrible bestia! –Teishi estaba ahí, al fin, atrapado entre las garras de un asqueroso y gigantesco ogro color púrpura, con dos cuernos en su frente, ojos saltones y colmillos largos y amarillos._

_-¡Tú pequeño hanyou, serás mi cena de ésta noche! –dijo el monstruo levantando en alto la mano que sostenía el cuerpo del niño. Sesshoumaru gruñó._

_-¡Eres una fea y tonta bestia! –retó Teishi mientras luchaba por liberarse sin mostrar ni el más mínimo temor._

_-¡Guarda silencio mocoso, nadie podrá salvarte ahora! –y de la nada, un látigo fosforescente apareció y rebanó el brazo que sujetaba al joven príncipe, liberándolo en el acto al caer al suelo._

_-¡Padre! –grito el pequeño con emoción y sorpresa al ver a su progenitor aparecer entre la oscuridad de los árboles. De un salto se incorporó y corrió hasta él, escondiéndose detrás de su pierna._

_El ogro a duras penas logró levantarse, y al percatarse de la falta de su extremidad, corrió hacia Sesshoumaru con la intención de embestirlo, pero por supuesto, antes de que si quiera se acercara, la hoja de Bakusaiga ya lo había atravesado, desintegrándolo por completo. El daiyoukai levantó una ceja con arrogancia y resopló, nadie tocaba a uno de sus hijos y salía ileso._

_-¡Increíble! –el chiquillo ya iba a comenzar a saltar en círculos alrededor del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, feliz de que por fin alguien lo hubiese encontrado y de haber tenido la fortuna de ver a su salvador en acción… pero una grave voz y una fuerte mano lo frenaron._

_-Teishi –su padre lo sostuvo sutilmente del brazo en un movimiento rápido, para después colocarse en cuclillas a su altura y poder verlo de frente –Lo que has hecho hoy no tiene ninguna gracia…¿Por qué te alejaste de la vigilancia de Jaken?_

_-Es que…quería atrapar una ardilla… por mi cuenta –bajó la mirada apenado –No fue mi intención desobedecer, lo lamento_

_-Te he dicho antes que para hacer honor a tu nombre, debes primero aprender a acatar órdenes y a dejar las distracciones a un lado, esas pequeñeces pueden costarte la vida –habló con tono severo –Que esto no se vuelva a repetir, ¿me has entendido?_

_-Entendido padre –Sesshoumaru sonrió para sus adentros y colocó con ligereza su mano en la cabeza de Teishi, acariciando muy suavemente sus dos orejas caninas. Nunca reprendía de manera muy dura a sus hijos a no ser que fuese necesario, sabía que ellos eran astutos y que con una vez que se les dijeran las cosas bastaba, ellos entendían y aprendían la lección, él no solía nunca repetir las cosas y no tenía intención de discutir insignificancias; además, en el fondo se sentía aliviado de haber encontrado a su hijo con bien. Ya podrían volver a casa._

_Después de unos minutos, el daiyoukai aterrizó en el jardín del palacio__ con su pequeño príncipe, y enseguida fueron asaltados por unas ansiosas Rin y Sora junto con su otro par de hijos que igualmente aguardaban impacientes._

_Rin definitivamente no pudo contenerse y abrazó a su niño con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos; luego observó a su marido con agradecimiento y cariño, como siempre, no le había fallado._

_-Estábamos preocupados por ti Teishi –dijo Mayumi aproximándose junto con Yorumaru._

_-Estoy bien… ¡además vi a padre enfrentarse a un horrible ogro y destruirlo con un solo movimiento! –gritó emocionado comenzando a contarles lo ocurrido a sus hermanos._

_Sesshoumaru tomó el brazo de Rin y sin decir palabra, la guió dentro del palacio. Estaba harto de soportar tanto escándalo en una misma noche, el asunto no había pasado de un susto y no estaba de humor como para preocuparse por nada más._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Jaken sintió escalofríos al recordar tal anécdota, y más después de que fue él quien se había quedado olvidado en el bosque durante toda esa noche, asechado por espantosas criaturas que lo acosaron hasta la madrugada, todavía podía sentir las cicatrices de aquella persecución. Pero bueno, dentro de todo, agradecía que Sesshoumaru no le hubiese arrancado la cabeza.

Y ahora que el Príncipe Teishi ya estaba pronto por cumplir su primera década, no podía darse el lujo de perder su ubicación nuevamente, esta vez juraba que no se salvaría.

-Ahh Señor Jaken –saludó Rin al toparse con el sapo en un pasillo, realmente ese youkai tenía mala suerte –Que bueno que lo veo, Kenshi lo está buscando para terminar de alistar todo para el viaje de mañana

-¡No puede ser!

-No se preocupe, yo sé dónde buscar a Teishi, así que vaya tranquilo –rió la joven al ver la reacción del viejo demonio, ya suponía lo que lo estaba agobiando, conocía tan bien a Jaken, que podía leer fácilmente las expresiones de su cara y más si dichos gestos tenían que ver con sus niños.

Jaken parpadeó dos veces sin entender y después de ver la sonrisa de Rin, corrió con prisa a encontrarse con el General. Entre más lejos estuviese del peligro que representaban esos chiquillos, mejor.

Entretanto, la señora del Oeste suspiró y se dirigió hasta las caballerizas del palacio, lugar donde efectivamente no sólo se encontraba su hijo menor, sino también Mayumi, ambos como siempre entretenidos jugando, acariciando y alimentando a Ah-Un, quien recibía gustoso las atenciones de los jovenes príncipes. Ya lo suponía, ese era su lugar favorito para esconderse, ya que también había sido el de ella hacía unos años.

-Hola madre –dijo Mayumi mientras abrazada a una de las cabezas del dragón, quien a su vez emitió un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción al olfatear el aroma de su antigua amiga humana.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, pequeños? –mencionó ella acercando su mano igualmente al gigantesco reptil –Mayumi tu deberías estar practicando con el shamisen y a ti Teishi, Yorumaru te está esperando para su clase de…

-Ahh pero madre, las lecciones son tan aburridas –interrumpió Teishi antes de que Rin pudiera terminar la frase. Precisamente por eso se estaba ocultando.

-Lo sé, es mucho más divertido jugar ¿no es así? –les guiñó el ojo –pero las obligaciones también son importantes…además Teishi, creí que te gustaba practicar con la espada

Al escuchar eso, el pequeño hanyou salió disparado rumbo a sus esperadas lecciones de kenjutsu (esgrima japonesa), ésa era la única clase que valía la pena según él, así que sin pensarlo, se dirigió al palacio en un dos por tres, dejando así a su hermana y a su mamá a solas por unos momentos.

-Madre –habló Mayumi mientras ambas salían del establo. Rin guardó silencio y esperó a que la niña continuara –Dime, ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que le ocurre a Yorumaru?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, pequeña? –la miró de reojo y frunció el ceño.

-Es que…lo he notado distraído y muy pensativo desde que habló con nuestro padre, y ni siquiera nos ha querido decir qué es lo que charlaron.

Rin suspiró, detuvo su paso y observó el semblante preocupado de la princesa. Mayumi era muy apegada a Yorumaru y no le gustaba no estar enterada de las cosas.

-Mayumi-chan, tu hermano está bien, no tienes de qué angustiarte –acarició su blanco cabello y le sonrió como sólo Rin podía –Es sólo que el viaje que realizará mañana, lo tiene algo inquieto, pero eso es todo

-¿Viaje? –abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa -¿Cuál viaje?

-Yorumaru y tu padre irán al Sur para tratar ciertas cosas con Lord Kentaro

-Ahhh… –Rin observó a su hija cruzarse de brazos con molestia.

-Vamos pequeña, estoy segura de que Yorumaru te lo iba a decir pronto –la tomó de la mano y continuaron avanzando –Además, tu padre siempre nos comunica éste tipo de cosas uno o dos días antes de partir

La paciencia de Rin realmente era inmensa, sin contar con que ella más que nadie lograba entender a cada uno de sus niños perfectamente, porque bueno, aunque sonara extraño, la infancia la había pasado al lado de que ahora era su esposo, sabía muy bien lo que era ser pequeño y lo frustrante que resultaba no comprender con exactitud la mayoría de las situaciones que rodeaban a un daiyoukai poderoso y estoico, por lo tanto, había aprendido a lidiar con ese tipo de cuestiones.

-Si –dijo Mayumi un tanto decaída –Tal vez pueda hablar con mi hermano más tarde ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto –la joven humana volvió a sonreír y guió a su princesa a la sala de música.

Así que conformándose con las dulces palabras de su madre, Mayumi entró de lleno en la amplia e iluminada sala, sujetó delicadamente un hermoso y fino shamisen color dorado y comenzó a tocar las cuerdas con la maestría que otorgaban varios años de práctica. Rin suspiró al escuchar el elegante sonido de la música, tomó asiento junto a una ventana y miró a través del cristal. Afuera se podía visualizar uno de los grandes y verdes jardines del palacio, todos rodeados de un margen de vivos y preciosos rosales rojos, rosados, azules y amarillos, mismos que ella por sí sola se había encargado de cultivar y cuidar desde la adolescencia. Las flores eran otro de sus grandes amores, después claro, de Sesshoumaru y sus hijos.

Al seguir observando, su maternal mirada se enfocó en las tres figuras que igualmente se encontraban en medio del césped. Yorumaru y Teishi llevaban a cabo sus lecciones de esgrima en manos de su instructor, el profesor Katsu, un neko youkai (demonio gato) joven, experimentado y tolerante que disfrutaba de la enseñanza.

Rin rió disimuladamente, siempre le encantaba observar las actividades que realizaban sus niños, era obvio que ambos tenían habilidad nata; Teishi movía de un lado para otro la espada, haciendo desenfrenados cortes invisibles al aire, en cambio Yorumaru, manejaba el arma con más seriedad y precisión, se notaba que había estado observando la estrategia de su padre. Mayumi también solía tomar ese tipo de clases, siendo hija de Sesshoumaru, tenía que saber desempeñar las técnicas de pelea básicas, algunas artes marciales e incluso el manejo del arco, aunque lo hacía de manera individual, nunca con sus hermanos. Las únicas clases que solían tomar los tres juntos se reducían a filosofía, matemáticas, literatura e historia. Sin duda, la educación de los Príncipes del Oeste era algo primordial.

-He terminado madre –dijo Mayumi llamando la atención de Rin. Realmente el tiempo había volado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del pasar de aquella media hora –¿Puedo ir al jardín?, quiero ver practicar a los chicos

La pequeña princesa salió de la habitación ante la afirmativa de su madre y se dirigió con prisa en dicha dirección. Al llegar, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol alto y espero a que las lecciones de sus hermanos terminaran, además faltaba poco y siempre se divertía observándolos. Entonces una vez finalizadas, y al ver al profesor hacer una reverencia y retirarse, la niña se levantó y se aproximó sutilmente hacia ellos.

-Hola Yorumaru –saludó colocándose a su lado y le dedicó una mirada curiosa –oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué ocurre? –respondió él guardando en su vaina la espada sin filo que utilizaba para las prácticas. Teishi igualmente seguía ahí, jugando a que degollaba demonios imaginarios alrededor del jardín.

-Dime, ¿es cierto que mañana viajarás con padre hacia el Sur? –inquirió haciendo un cómico puchero.

-Así es –respondió el adolescente asintiendo la cabeza y sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho nada? –ahora fue Teishi el que preguntó, acercándose a sus hermanos mayores.

-Lo estoy haciendo ahora ¿o no?

-¿Y a qué irán? –Mayumi se acercó un paso más y sostuvo el brazo de su hermano.

-A hablar con Lord Kentaro sobre algunos asuntos importantes

-Aburrido –mencionó el menor de los tres, él esperaba algo más emocionante que eso, así que encogiéndose de hombros, se alejó y regresó a su juego nuevamente.

-¿Cuáles asuntos importantes? –Mayumi aún no se rendía, ella sí estaba interesada.

-Aún no estoy seguro –le mintió, Yorumaru no quería hablarle de aquella rechazada alianza matrimonial a su hermanita, ella no lo comprendería del todo y él no tenía humor para explicarle.

-Ahh ya veo –la niña suspiró y luego dio un pequeño saltito -¡Tengo una idea!... ¿Crees que pueda ir con ustedes al viaje?

Yorumaru abrió su dorada mirada con sorpresa, extrañado de aquel comentario y sobretodo de ese aparente gran entusiasmo con el que su hermana hablaba. Mayumi normalmente era una niña tranquila y él no se imaginaba el motivo que la empujaba a querer salir del palacio por unos simples días.

-¿Y para qué quieres ir? –el adolescente alzó una ceja

-Pues es que quiero saber qué es lo que hacen padre y tú en sus excursiones, yo nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ir… ¡anda hermano, di que si! –juntó sus manos y puso ojos grandes y suplicantes.

-Mayumi, esto no se trata de ningún paseo

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero me gustaría mucho poder acompañarlos… -no tenía nada que perder, al contrario, ya anteriormente se lo había planteado y esa era una buena ocasión para intentarlo, además tenía ansias de aprender todo eso que Yorumaru aprendía de su padre y ponerlo en práctica también –por favor Yorumaru

-Yo no puedo decidir nada

-Pero puedes ayudarme a convencer a padre de que me deje ir con ustedes –el mayor resopló, como si fuera tan fácil convencer a su padre de algo.

-No lo sé Mayumi, además si en verdad deseas venir con nosotros, es mejor que se lo digas tú misma

-Está bien, tienes razón, se lo diré entonces –exclamó y comenzó a caminar firmemente hacia el interior del castillo.

-Inténtalo si quieres, pero sinceramente no creo que padre te lo permita –advirtió él unos pasos más atrás, no tenía caso intentar persuadirla de desistir, sabía lo testaruda que esa niña podía llegar a ser.

-Ya verás que sí

Mayumi giró su cuerpo y le sonrió a su hermano con complicidad antes de seguir su camino. Avanzaba por los espaciosos pasillos dando saltos y saludando a los guardias y sirvientes que la veían pasar. Tenía confianza en que si usaba las palabras correctas, podría convencer a su progenitor; lo había comprobado antes, el respeto, la cordialidad y el honor, formaban la clave secreta para que Sesshoumaru le dijera que sí a todo.

Así que con pasos decididos, finalmente llegó hasta la puerta del despacho de su padre, exhaló una profunda bocanada de aire y se aproximó para tocarla, pero entonces, ésta se abrió inesperadamente dejando salir al General Kenshi, topándoselo de frente.

-¿Qué tal, pequeña Señora? –dijo el youkai dedicándole una sutil reverencia y un sonrisa traviesa.

-Hola Señor Kenshi –respondió un tanto sonrojada al escuchar el sobrenombre por el que el comandante siempre la llamaba, de cierto modo, la hacía sentir importante y orgullosa.

-Dígame, ¿le puedo servir en algo, princesa? –Kenshi se inclinó a su altura y la miró con calma.

-Pues, es que…quería hablar con mi padre, ¿cree que eso se pueda en este momento?

-Mmmm –se tocó la barbilla y luego habló –Lord Sesshoumaru se encuentra un poco ocupado ahora, pero si espera unos minutos, estoy seguro de que podrá pasara a verlo

Mayumi sonrió y asintió tres veces con la cabeza, su pregunta podría esperar, así que pacientemente se sentó en un pequeño taburete al lado de la entrada del despacho y comenzó a pensar en su estrategia.

-¿Desea algo mientras espera, princesa? –le preguntó Kenshi haciendo ademanes con sus manos para que la servidumbre se acercara.

-No gracias, Señor Kenshi, estoy bien así –respondió amablemente, el youkai sonrió una vez más y después de hacer otra reverencia, se marchó dejando a Mayumi a solas.

La pequeña hanyou mecía sus pies para adelante y para atrás mientras jugaba con la trenza de su cabello, ella a diferencia de sus hermanos e incluso de su padre, tenía una paciencia envidiable, probablemente heredada de su abuela Irasue; para ella no era problema aguardar todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Y así, después de algunos momentos, pegó un respingo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la oficina abriéndose un poco acompañado de una voz grave.

-Adelante –Sesshoumaru ya sabía que su hija se encontraba afuera esperándolo, la había olfateado desde el momento en el que ella estuvo hablando con Kenshi, y pese a que ella no se iría hasta que le hubiese dicho lo que venía a decirle, era mejor escucharla y saber qué era lo que se le ofrecía. Mayumi no era tan…inquieta como sus otros dos hijos, así que supuso que no tendría que ser algo de mucha importancia.

-Buenas tardes, padre –dijo al ingresar de lleno en la estancia para después cerrar la puerta y acercarse al escritorio donde detrás se encontraba sentado el daiyoukai.

-Mayumi –pronunció su nombre con suavidad, dejó de firmar pergaminos y la miró a los ojos prestándole atención.

-Padre, Yorumaru me dijo que él y tú viajarán al Sur mañana –Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza afirmativamente incitándola a continuar –Y bueno… me preguntaba, si es posible que yo también pudiera ir con ustedes

El Lord apenas y movió las cejas al escucharla, se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa y observó los esperanzados ojos de la niña, expectantes ante su respuesta.

-¿Por qué motivo deseas asistir?

-Me gustaría aprender todo eso que le enseñas a Yorumaru, quiero saber en qué consisten tus viajes y poder ayudar en algo también –Mayumi hablaba con alegría, haciendo que un pequeño destello brillara sobre la media luna de su frente –por favor, padre, permíteme acompañarlos ¿si?

-No ésta vez Mayumi –dijo él borrando la emoción del infantil rostro, le resultaba difícil decirle que no a ella.

-Pero padre, a mí nunca me has llevado, incluso Teishi ha ido con ustedes en varias ocasiones y él es menor que yo

-Tu presencia no es necesaria para ésta situación –no tenía caso que fuera a un viaje de ese tipo, lo único que harían sería ir a hablar con Lord Kentaro sobre un asunto político; si hubiese sido otra clase de expedición, seguro lo reconsideraría, Mayumi también tenía que aprender ciertas cuestiones, pero ese no era el momento.

-Por favor, prometo que me comportaré muy bien, no daré ningún problema –volvió a insistir implementando un nuevo argumento, sabía que a su padre le disgustaba en demasía las malas actitudes y ella tenía la mejor conducta de los tres príncipes.

-He dicho que no

-¿Pero por qué? –ahora comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿es que su padre la consideraba muy torpe o muy débil para soportar algunos días fuera?

-Es un viaje corto, no hay necesidad de que salgas del palacio –y menos con una guerra a punto de estallar, no quería arriesgar a nadie al peligro, menos a su única princesa.

-Vamos padre, por favor, quiero ir con ustedes –repeló una vez más, ahora dándole la vuelta al escritorio y acercándose al asiento del daiyoukai, sujetando sutilmente su mano y mirándolo con ternura.

-No Mayumi…en un futuro muy seguramente me acompañarás, no ahora

-Pero…

-No lo volveré a repetir –Sesshoumaru habló con tono firme pero sin alzar la voz, Mayumi era tan parecida a Rin que no podía molestarse con ella aunque quisiera. Aún así, esa testarudez y obstinación era algo que no toleraba. Él ya había dado su respuesta y definitivamente no iba a retractarse por más ojitos suplicantes que se le presentaran; así que sin replicar más, volvió a tomar la pluma y un pergamino –Puedes retirarte

-Sí, padre –Mayumi bajó la cabeza con tristeza y aguantando las lágrimas, salió del despacho rumbo a su alcoba.

Sesshoumaru se quedó quieto y en silencio por unos minutos, mirando fijamente la puerta por dónde había desaparecido su pequeña hija. Frunció el ceño, incómodo e irritado de poder percibir el sutil rastro de aroma salado por todo el pasillo. Pero no podía hacer nada, el viaje que realizaría sería corto y rápido, únicamente llevaba a Yorumaru porque el príncipe estaba involucrado en aquello y era necesaria su asistencia, de lo contrario, tampoco se arriesgaría a sacarlo del castillo.

El daiyoukai tenía muy clara la situación, muchos lo querían derrotado, muerto; y poniéndose en los zapatos de sus enemigos, lo más probable era que ellos atacasen a su familia a la primera oportunidad. Tenía que tomar precauciones, activar su sentido de alerta al máximo y procurar siempre ir un paso adelante. Todo podía ocurrir y estaba por dar inicio.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II

**Primero, me quiero disculpar por la demora, pero es que la universidad agota mis energías y se roba la inspiración dejándome en su lugar un horrible estrés... pero en fin, pasando a lo importante, aquí está finalmente el segundo capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gustó?, en verdad espero que así sea, esta vez no hubo mucho de Sesshoumaru y Rin como pareja pero sí en su papel de padres, además ya salió a relucir un poco más la relación de los hermanitos, e igualmente ya han conocido a mis dos villanos principales.**

**En el próximo capítulo iniciará el viaje al Sur, planeo plasmar más personajes, más contextos y situaciones nuevas, incluso estoy pensando en llamar al tío Inuyasha y compañía para que también formen parte de la historia, el único inconveniente es la falta de tiempo libre, pero aún así haré un esfuerzo.**

**Gracias de antemano y les recuerdo que cualquier observación, comentario o sugerencia serán bienvenidos.**

**Saludos, Nabiki-san.**


End file.
